This patent application is a Continuation-In-Part application to patent application Ser. No. 071,777 entitled "Convective Attenuation Flowmeter" filed on July 10, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,289 and Ser. No. 078,206 "Convective Inertia Force Flowmeter" filed on July 27, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,832.
In recent years, there has been a remarkable progress in the flow measurement technology, which is exemplified by the development of the Coriolis force flowmeter wherein the mass flow rate of materials moving through the flow passage conduits is determined from the reaction of the flow passage conduits to the lateral vibrations thereof. Without any exceptions, all of the existing Coriolis force flowmeters employ one or two vibrating flow passage conduits. Due to the conditions dictated by the construction and operation of the vibrating flow passage conduits, the size of the vibrating flow passage conduit is limited to a couple inches at most and, consequently, the sizes of the existing Coriolis force flowmeters are limited to two to three inch ports in all practical senses. It is the present state of the art in the Coriolis force flowmeter technology that no one has figured out how to construct and operate a large port size Coriolis force flowmeter, which is in great demand for applications such as crude and refined petroleum custody transfers wherein four, six and eight inch diameter pipes are employed.